Lightning terminals or “lightning rods” are commonly attached to numerous structures such as buildings, cell towers, drilling rigs, and tanks. Generally, these terminals are attached to the highest part of the structure and grounded. Lightning will strike the terminal instead of the structure and follows the least path of resistance to the ground. However, many portable and high value assets are not protected from lightning strikes. Such assets include, for example, portable buildings, airfields, aircraft, ground vehicles, pumping stations, fuel depots, emergency and military command posts, solar cell installations, satellite dish installations, environmental monitoring facilities, etc. Thus, there is a need for a lightning protection system that can be quickly and easily installed adjacent to such assets to provide protection from lightning strikes.